Archie Mega Man Issue 2
previous issue <--------------> next issue Archie Mega Man Issue 2 is the second issue of the Mega Man comic series. It is part two of the "Let the Games Begin!" story arc. Summary Let the Games Begin! Part Two: Weapons Get! Two soldiers in war torn downtown witness Mega Man teleporting into the city. As Mega Man remotely confers with Dr. Light over his course of action, the two soldiers contemplate whether or not he's another rogue Robot Master. Mega Man overhears their arguing and tries to comfort them, before running off to track down Bomb Man. Mega Man is attacked by a swarm of Fleas and a Sniper Joe(whom Dr. Light at first thinks is someone else), but he is hesitant to fight back, knowing they're only attacking due to Dr. Wily's tampering. Mega Man finds Bomb Man at an excavation site. Bomb Man attacks with a barrage of explosives, forcing Mega Man to reluctantly disable him with a charge shot. Mega Man copies Bomb Man's Hyper Bomb weapon, and Dr. Light promises that he'll rebuild and reprogram the fallen robot. Mega Man then teleports to Guts Man's location at a construction quarry, where he has to fight his way through Mettaurs and Bladers before reaching the Robot Master's lair. Guts Man uses his super strength to hurl boulders at Mega Man, whose buster is ineffective against the burly Guts Man, so he equips the Hyper Bomb and blasts him out of the cave. He acquires Guts Man's Super Arm and teleports to Cut Man's hideout, telling Dr. Light to stop calling him Rock, because he's not a helpful robot anymore. Monitoring Mega Man's progress, Roll asks Dr. Light why Mega Man seems so dejected. Dr. Light theorizes that fighting the other robots has conflicted with Mega Man's peaceful nature, causing him to feel he's betraying his fellow robots. As Mega Man confronts Cut Man, Roll contacts her brother and reassures him that the fact that he does care about the robots he's fighting shows that he's not a bad robot, and he's only doing what's necessary to protect everybody. Bolstered by his sister's faith, Mega Man manages to cut off Cut Man's sharp attacks, beating his Rolling Cutter with the Super Arm's strength. As Mega Man prepares for the next fight, Dr. Wily observes the blue bomber's progress, sending his Blader brigade to retrieve the remains of the Robot Masters. Short Circuits Dr. Wily utilizes Cut Man for mundane tasks. Key Events *Mega Man defeats Bomb Man and copies his Hyper Bomb. *Mega Man defeats Guts Man and copies his Super Arm. *Mega Man defeats Cut Man and copies his Rolling Cutter. Quotes Mega Man:' "Why couldn't you make ''Origami Man or Pillow Man, Doctor Light?"'' ''Guts Man: "You won't beat me 'cause I'm the '''strongest!" Mega Man:' "But I'm '''not' strong. I shoot with my Mega Buster. I mean, can you punch lasers?" 'Guts Man:' "I... Well... No... But... '''Shut up!" ''Cut Man: "No dice, kid! I'm gonna cut you down to--"'' ''Mega Man (smashes Cut Man): "Sorry, I didn't mean to cut you off. Ha... That was lame.''" Trivia *This is the first issue that Mega Man is seen taking abilities from Robot Masters, although he was first seen using their abilities(namely, Super Arm) in the previous issue. Category:Comics Category:Let the Games Begin! Category:2011 Archie Mega Man Issue 2